Breach
For the television episode of the same name, see "Breach (episode)". Portal creation Dimensional teleportation Hand-to-hand combat skills (while in conjunction with multiple portals) Dimensional manipulation Dimensional awareness Dimensional storage (as seen with her own private pocket dimension) |gender = Female |specie = Human E.V.O |hair color = Dark Brown |portrayed by: = Hynden Walch |eye color = Pale green |allies = Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Skalamander, Rex Salazar |enemies = Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Rebecca Holiday, Circe, Quarry }} Breach is a four-armed human E.V.O. who is a member of The Pack. Dangerous and unpredictable, she can tear open reality itself, creating portals that can connect any two places. History Season One Meeting Breach Breach, along with Biowulf and Skalamander, was first seen hiding in the shadows as she watched Rex fight the Multi-faced E.V.O. Later, after Rex and Bobo left Providence Headquarters, the three of them continued to follow. Once Agent Six and the Providence Agents found them with Noah, The Pack attacked. During the battle Breach opened a portal to Abysus and Skalamander pushed Rex, Bobo, and Noah through. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" At Abysus, Breach accompanied Bobo and Noah to the gardens, where they were going to deal with them. During the fight, Noah drop-kicked her, knocking her unconscious. Later, after Agent Six came to their rescue, she battled him. By opening several portals and attacking through them, she immediately got the upper hand. But when he counterattacked with his katanas, he was able to knock her unconscious. Recruiting Circe Breach assisted in recruiting a new member of The Pack, Circe. She struggled in battle due to easily being knocked out by Noah. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Leader of the Pack Breach and Circe were seen dumping Abysus soil. When Rex approached, she silently ordered an E.V.O. worm to attack him, but Circe stopped her. Breach waited quietly while Circe tried to convince Rex to join the Pack. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Breach's Pocket Dimension Breach ambushed Rex and imprisoned him in an unknown area. Later, she was captured by Providence but refused to reveal Rex's location. She is revealed to be mentally unstable as she was shown to be quite obsessive as well as displaying other signs of insanity such as talking to herself and thinking of people as objects and vice versa. She is revealed to have captured Rex in a "pocket dimension" which she uses to store her "shiny things" including the town of Greenville, Ohio which mysteriously disappeared years ago. Later, during a fight between Rex and an E.V.O. girl, they ended up destroying sections of the town. After seeing her "things" being destroyed, Breach began to send them to various parts of the world. After realizing that destroying the town upset her, Rex began to destroy more of the town. Breach began to suffer from a mental meltdown and opened a portal to Providence, which Rex used to return to the real world. The dimension was seemingly destroyed and left Breach completely heartbroken. She suffered a full mental breakdown and disappeared into an imploding portal. 1.08, "Breach" Saving Van Kleiss Breach appeared near the end, having survived seemingly self-imploding. She pulled Van Kleiss to safety before he could be brought into Providence custody. Before leaving she gave Rex a sly smirk. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Bomb Assignment Breach was assigned the task of placing bombs throughout Providence HQ as part of Van Kleiss's plan to get revenge on Providence and Rex for temporarily curing her master of his E.V.O. abilities. After placing the last bomb, she smiled and waved to Noah and Bobo before escaping through a portal. 1.21, "Payback" Season Two Rampage Breach tried to stop Rex when he was pursuing Van Kleiss by opening one of her portals, but she was defeated seconds later. She also helped Van Kleiss escape when he transformed Noah into an E.V.O. Later, she stole the fuel core and rescued Van Kleiss again. 2.01, "Rampage" Alliance Breach, along with the rest of the Pack, including Circe, arrived with Van Kleiss in the Bug Jar. She was the only Pack member who was told to accompany Van Kleiss further into the heart of the Bug Jar, so that he could persuade NoFace to join his cause. Biowulf and Circe were ordered to remain behind, as Van Kleiss needed Breach's portal-opening ability to escape should the need arise. Later, Breach, along with Circe and the rest of Pack, was forced to watch the intense battle between Rex and an extremely vengeful NoFace in the arena. Van Kleiss told her to open a portal for him and the other members of the Pack so they could leave before things got more out of hand. However, she was knocked into a wall and was unconscious. 2.04, "Alliance" She is not seen at the end, but it is assumed that she had used her abilities to rescue Van Kleiss and the others from the orb-shaped shield around the Bug Jar. Freeing Quarry Breach returned in order to retrieve someone due to Van Kleiss' request. After attacking Rex, she told him that she was going to Hong Kong to visit an old friend of Rex's. Rex, who mistakenly took this person for Circe, was wrong. Breach was sent to recruit a villainous E.V.O. named Quarry. When breaking him out of Providence, she explained to him that Van Kleiss wanted to use his special abilities for something. Against her better judgment, Breach told Quarry the reason why in order to secure his agreement to the bargain. Unfortunately for Breach, Quarry attacked her and used her portal to break out and obtain the device himself. 2.14, "Hard Target" Breach ran into Rex and escaped, kidnapping Circe shortly afterward in order to use her as a cover for her tattle. Meanwhile, Quarry fought Rex, allowing the destabilizer to eventually become destroyed by him. When Breach returned, Rex threatened to tell Van Kleiss that she told his plan to Quarry even though she wasn't suppose to, meaning she'd be penalized. Furious at this, Rex recommended she use Quarry as a cover up instead to save her tail. Breach, with much satisfaction, took Quarry. It is unknown what became of Quarry. Lions and Lambs Breach reappeared on her own once again to fight a large group of Providence agents. But this time with some unknown technology strapped onto her back and arms. While battling the agents, she tossed her portals at them and easily won. When fighting Rex, she demonstrated her new, but painful, enhanced ability, that enabled her to cut open a bright golden colored portal, allowing a large tyrannosaurus rex to crawl out. Leaving Rex to fight it, she escaped easily. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Within two hours of transporting the dinosaur to Providence, it died, turning back to its normal age — dust. Caesar put together clues that Breach had gotten her abilities enhanced to the point where she could now open portals in time by using some technology Van Kleiss had made. White suggested that Rex try and get Breach on the good side with such powerful abilities and Rex submitted. Shortly afterward, Rex snuck into Abysus and witnessed Van Kleiss straining Breach's powers to work a machine for something important. While Breach was put through excruciating pain, Van Kleiss continued the experiment until it failed. After Van Kleiss left to return later, Rex had a deep conversation with Breach, trying to tell her what was good for her. Taking his words into consideration before the two were caught socializing by Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss told her to transport Rex out of Abysus, but she tricked Van Kleiss and quickly escaped into a portal with him. She brought Rex to many places that "calm" her. Rex then told Knight and Holiday that he was making progress. Shortly afterward, Rex took Breach to a bowling alley where they sat and continued talking and Breach continued to get closer to Rex. Meanwhile, Breach's enhancer began to glow, signaling that Van Kleiss was near controlling the item. The two then escaped to the park, but Breach was soon surrounded by Providence and was attacked by White Knight who believed they were running out of time. Afraid and unable to trust Rex any longer, she fought until she was knocked out on a merry-go-round. She woke up, overhearing Rex and Van Kleiss talking about her, and called both of them liars. But before she left, Rex powered up her enhancer to regain her trust. This allowed her to use her powers once again. Van Kliess, who believed that Breach would be on his side, was teleported somewhere else in time by Breach. Sadly, her enhancement device could only be controlled by Van Kliess in case she ever did exactly that, allowing the device to keep running. A large dome shaped portal formed around her and Rex. Not knowing what was going to happen, she cried, telling him that she had a great time with him and ran into him giving him a full hug. He hugged her back and after a large flash, they both vanished. Breach's whereabouts are currently unknown. Personality Breach is rather childish, sensitive, and lonely. She yearns for things such as people, E.V.O.s and objects to overcome her loneliness, treating those that attract or amuse her like toys and putting them in her creepy "dollhouse" pocket dimension. If anything in her pocket dimension is "broken", "out of place," or simply bores her, she sends them to different parts of the world. Breach's pocket dimension is revealed to be her comfort zone; she became distressed to the point of imploding into a portal when Rex wrecked all her things. Breach is also somewhat of a perfectionist; she wants everything to be in its place and to be "new and shiny." For instance, in her pocket dimension she has the ice cream trucks and scooters arranged in neat rows. She also seems to occasionally rhyme, perhaps as a part of her childish personality. Breach also seems to see everything she does as part of a game. This is supported by her desire of Rex as her "favorite" toy. She's told Rex that they would "play" with him later just before leaving a battle. She appears to be selfish at times, noting to Doctor Holiday that Van Kleiss didn't always control her and stubbornly believing that Rex belongs to her. She reveals that while she didn't want to collect Rex anymore, that he was still her's to mess with. It is revealed later on that Breach has a distorted view of the world around her, and as a result of this she does not always know what is real. Physical Appearance Breach has shoulder length black hair that is shorter in the back and gets longer in the front, pale skin, and light green, pupil-less eyes. Her hair usually hides her face entirely but during episodes where she has a significant part it is pushed back. As a result of the activation of her nanites, her arms have grown to large proportions, particularly the forearms and hands. She also has an extra pair of normal sized arms directly underneath her larger arms. She wears an outfit resembling a school-girl uniform: a red skirt, a button-up shirt, and knee high socks with Mary Jane shoes. Her shirt also has holes torn from underneath the sleeves, where her extra arms can protrude. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Powers Breach's extra set of arms, as well as her original enlarged arms, serve her well in combat situations. Using her larger arms, Breach can tear open reality and space, creating wormholes. However, holding large portals open causes somewhat of a strain on her. Her portals also seem to have a plane, as those who go through them can stand within the portal without having to step out on either of the linked locations; a technique Breach has used in combat. Breach can also use her portals in offense. Being able to stand in between a portal, she can give the impressions of rising from and sinking into the ground, floating in midair, appearing from nowhere and attacking from more than one place. They also help her in attacking from a distance or hidden location. She can pull or push opponents into her portals, launch the portals at the enemy to teleport them elsewhere, or simply open several of them at once and strike through them with melee attacks from any angle. She can also hold the portal open with her two large hands and bring it down from above the victim. When her hands are bound, she can use her mind to open the portals. 1.08, "Breach" These portals, though, are smaller, closer to her body, and lead to a random location out of reflex or retaliation. When caught off guard, she can be touched and hurt (such as by Bobo's coconut in "Beyond the Sea"). Breach also has a pocket dimension where she stores the "toys" or "shiny things" (various vehicles, mannequins, E.V.O.s) that appeal to her. When they are "broken", "out of place" or "no good", she opens a portal and throws them away in the real world. The pocket dimension is the entire city of Greenville, Ohio, which disappeared off the map several years ago when Breach took it. The city is her entire "dollhouse" in which she plays with her toys and keeps everything neat and tidy. Any disruption in Breach's organization causes her great mental stress. She may suffer a mental meltdown and implode into one of her portals if she gets rattled enough. It is shown that Breach's portals can be blocked by a phase scrambler. Enhanced When Breach's powers are enhanced, she can open portals through time at will. Unlike her regular portals that glow a crimson color, her time portals glow a golden color. By opening them in time, she possesses the ability to either take or send things from the past or future. For instance, she transported a tyrannosaurus rex from the past to attack Rex and later sent Rex to the future. The downside to this is that when her powers are enhanced, she is under the control of Van Kleiss' technology, giving him full control of whether or not he wants her to be in control of her powers. Relationships Van Kleiss Breach's loyalty to Van Kleiss is questionable at times, especially compared to the other Pack members. She once stated that Van Kleiss doesn't control everything she does. For instance, she kidnapped Rex without Van Kleiss knowing it. However, Breach must have some level of loyalty to Van Kleiss, as she constantly saves him when he is in peril. Breach intensely seemed to fear Van Kleiss learning of her "failure" and her secret agreement with Quarry regarding the Molecular Destabilizer, that she wanted to use Circe as bait in order for Circe to take the punishment that she should receive. It can be drawn that Breach is no longer afraid of Van Kleiss. When Rex finally made Breach realize that all Van Kleiss wanted was to hurt and use her, she realized that he was no longer her "favorite" and was a liar. So far, Breach's allied relationship with Van Kleiss has come to a halt after saving Rex from him and transporting him to an unknown destination. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Rebecca Holiday : "Miss Smarty-Pants–she likes to hurt me."—Breach about Doctor Holiday 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Due to her childish and stubborn personality, Breach appears to irritate Dr. Holiday. She gave riddles to Dr. Holiday that were hard to comprehend, causing annoyance. On one occasion, when Breach refuses to tell Holiday where she's holding Rex hostage, Dr. Holiday threatens to tear her apart molecule by molecule if she won't cooperate. However, when Breach later appears to implode after having a mental breakdown, Dr. Holiday has pity for her, saying "It was as if that world she made was the only thing that kept her together. People can be a lot more fragile then we think". She also believes that Dr. Holiday somewhat loves to hurt her ever since their last encounter and how Dr. Holiday didn't try to save Breach and was only intent on saving Rex. Rex Salazar :"I'm not supposed to like you... but I do."—Breach to Rex after spending time with him. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Breach initially appeared to be very possessive about Rex. After she kidnapped Rex and placed him in her pocket dimension, she made him her "new favorite". Later, she did everything she could to keep him there, despite the fact he was destroying her precious things. Before she imploded under the mental stress caused by the destruction, she cried that her world "would have been perfect" if Rex had chosen to stay with her. Much later, Breach saw Rex again and gave him a smirk. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Despite her possessiveness of Rex, Breach seemed to have no problem with Rex being thrown out of a moving airship. 1.21, "Payback" Breach later attacked Rex when he was delivering Chinese takeout to hungry Providence agents. She taunted him, saying that she was done with "collecting" Rex, and that she had much more fun messing with him instead. When Rex taunted her by saying that Van Kleiss does not tolerate failure, she angrily punched him in rage. When Breach was forced to trade Circe in exchange for keeping her cover and her secret agreement with Quarry, she reluctantly agreed, still worrying a little about what Rex had said earlier. 2.14, "Hard Target" After suffering incredible physical pain while participating in one of Van Kleiss' experiments, Breach was confronted by Rex, during which he asked her why she was willing to tolerate her master's abuse. Although she initially seemed unconvinced, Breach saved Rex from the Pack and they escaped together through one of her portals. During this time she displayed a keen interest in Rex, even taking him to different places that comforted her in the hope that he would learn to understand her. After spending some time alone together, she expressed the desire to be with him forever, and at the very least seemed to consider him a friend. Circe :"She's gonna save my skin. V. K.'s tough on failure, remember? ''"—Breach after kidnapping Circe. 2.14, "Hard Target" Although Breach rarely speaks around Circe, they have been seen working together. Breach also appears to respect Circe on some level, as she obeys Circe's order to halt from attacking. After Breach failed to bring Quarry to Van Kleiss, she kidnapped Circe through a portal and took her to her pocket dimension, the very same one that she had previously trapped Rex in. Later, Rex forced Breach to make a tradeoff—return Circe in exchange for not letting Van Kleiss find out about Breach's "failure" and her secret agreement regarding the Molecular Destabilizer with Quarry. Breach reluctantly agreed. Circe stated that she hated Breach afterward, ending their so-called friendship. Appearances Season One * 101. "The Day That Everything Changed" * 103. "Beyond the Sea" * 107. "Leader of the Pack" * 108. "Breach" * 115. "What Lies Beneath" * 121. "Payback" Season Two * 201. "Rampage" * 204. "Alliance" * 214. "Hard Target" * 219. "Lions and Lambs" Trivia * Breach's voice actor is Hynden Walch, who also voices Princess Bubblegum from ''Adventure Time and Starfire and Blackfire from Teen Titans. All three are animated shows from Cartoon Network. * Holiday speculated that Breach's "dollhouse" and the things inside of it make Breach feel safe, like a home. Holiday also believed that the world Breach built is the only thing that keeps Breach together mentally. * Her first lines were spoken in the episode "The Day That Everything Changed" * Breach's "dollhouse" was not destroyed after Breach imploded, as Rex later accused Breach of slipping Circe into the pocket dimension. 2.14, "Hard Target" * Despite her ability to instinctively open portals to protect herself, Breach was caught off guard and hit on the head by a coconut that Noah tossed at her. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" * Her large arms seem to be her normal ones, since the smaller arms have holes cut open in her shirt for them. * The word "breach" means broken or ruptured. Thus, Breach's name might allude to her ability to tear open reality. * A phase scrambler can interfere with Breach's rifts. For example, she is seen struggling to open a portal to Quarry's prison cell due to the prison's phase scrambler. * In the advertisement for "The Nanite Scan" game on Cartoon Network South East Asia, the narrator pronounces Breach's name "Brach". References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:E.V.O.s Category:The Pack Category:Human E.V.O.s